The true tragic story of the Uss Voyager
by leutenantcommander
Summary: this is one action aventure after another
1. the escape

Escape  
  
  
On bored the USS Voyager. I walked down the corridor on deck thirteen I was on my way to the Lutenit commander Gicota said  
" Where are you going in big a hurry?"   
"I was on my way to the bridge for my tactical duties" Said Harry Kim.  
"Well Janway isn't going to kill you if you are one minuet late"  
Replied Gicota with a questionable look on his face.   
I ran into the turbolift.  
"Main Bridge" I said   
On the bridge everyone was working at their posts. I walked over to my station and released the officer that was posted there. I looked at my console.  
"Captain" I said   
"Yes Harry's what is it" Janway replied   
"I'm getting some strange readings I'm picking up a large   
neutron surges off the port Warp Nacell a reading like this suggests  
That a cloaked ship is there."   
"Oh my God! Rase shields arm weapons load torpedo bays and  
Fire!" Replied the captain.  
"Bring us about to three-three-seven mark four at warp two  
and fire Phasers at the neutron surge harry" shouted the captain  
I touched my console and in an instant Phasers flew through space  
And hit the ships cloaking field.   
"Got them" I shouted.  
But it wasn't over the other ship a returned fire and disabled hour   
Ship shields and our warp core.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We hovered there for a few minuets then fired a high yield   
Torpedoes at the ship, it exploded. But the shock wave knocked us  
All the way back to the planet Riesa.  
We beamed down to the planet but as soon as we landed we were   
Attacked by their security guards. Phasers were drowning.  
"Harry tries to get a hold of Voyager." Yelled Gicota!  
"Yes sir. Voyagers come in, we need an emergency beem up."  
"Unable to comply we are under attack."Replied Voyager   
(Meanwhile back on Voyager)  
  
"Hail the lead ship Mr. Tuvok" Janway shouted   
"Yes sir but there is no reply" replied Tuvok over all the crashes in the bridge.   
Shields were dropping vary quickly and casualties were on all decks.  
Fire phasers."Shouted the captain   
Phasers flew through space and torpedo's went crushing into the enemy ship .  
"Bring us about to 337mark4" shouted the captain .  
The USS Voyager came about   
"Fire quwontom torpedo's" shouted the captain .  
"I sir" said Tuvok  
The Quwontom torpedo's flew through space . And crushed the ship.  
Voyager flew back through space to Risa but only in time to barley get the away team back alive . This was there big escape 


	2. death of a crew mate

  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Lutenit commander Tom Paris Personal log   
"It has been almost three weeks since we were held captive on   
the planet of Risa that is a memory that I don't want to remember . I   
can still smell the stench of death in my mind sometimes sense that accident I will still go into a corner and shiver up into a ball . That memory is one that will be in my mind and haunt me almost into insanity .  
Just than my captain came into my quarters and said .   
"Tom are all right I know that day on risa is hard to get out of all our minds but please you're a good crew mate and friend don't let this get to you.  
"But I cant help the ( three tears ran down his face )memory it still is in my mind" . Harry said as he try's to get up from the flour   
"Are you going to be ok because if you are we need you on the bridge." Captain Janway said   
We walked out of my room and to the turbolift and went to the main bridge . As the turbolift doors opened I walked into the bridge  
and everyone stood up clapping for me and I wonder why all this for what it was so strange.  
As I walked to my console (see I was the navigation officer )  
there was a not saying to me that we all are happy to see you doing so  
good with your recovery .  
"Thank you so much and just to let you know my wife is pregnant   
and so far we can tell you that it is a healthy klingon boy . I said with  
a sight of joy in my heart that people do care for me .  
Just then   
"Captain we are get a distress call from a federation ship in the   
Barabis system they are being attacked by ......The Borg.... , should we answer"Tovak said   
"Yes and said that we are on are way."said captain Janway With a look of fear in here eye.  
One of our new crew men said to us "What are the Borg"  
I replied "The BORG are dagger creatures and they are made of machine and don't care if you have loved ones they just want to assimilate you and gather information for there people"  
Just then   
We arrived at the sight but the Borg ship wasn't there .  
"Tom give me a sensor scans of the federation ship" commanded the captain .  
"Yes Mam .. There seems to be a lot of interference but I'll try to compensate ... there are 17 human life forms and 25 Borg."I said I fear   
"I'll send down a away team make sure to take the Phaser Rifle 2373 heavy stuff.  
We all assembled in the transporter room with Phasers and Phaser Rifles . We transported into one of three places the bridge , sickbay , and main engineering . We were transported to the main bridge .  
"There they are open fire"yelled Captain Janeway   
I dived for cover and was almost hit with a torpedo blast . I took aim on the leader and fired and almost hit him . Torpedo's were flying every where I could see that one of my Comrads were hit but there was a thick layer of smoke in my way . Who was shot was it Captain Janeway , My wife Balona , or Tovak   
Who was shot and Killed?..... 


	3. Antigone

Chapter 3  
When the fog cleared I could see it was my Wife Balona .  
and I wept over her dead and lifeless body and didn't care weather I got hit all I wanted to be is with her .  
"Tom we can still save her"yelled the Captain .  
"Two to beam up to sickbay ( I had tears running down my cheeks)  
You hold in there you here .  
We reappeared in the sickbay on bored the USS Voyager  
"Can you save her doctor"  
"Yes hold on , 35 cc of chemical 33 in the replicater   
I ran and got it and ran back and handed it to the doctor and he pressed it on her neck and she was back alive.   
"We could of lost her and the baby if you were a second later" replied the doctor with a sine of relief .  
"But as for you why don't you beam your self back down there .  
In seconds I was back in the main Bridge and there was still weapon fire and once again I dived for cover but this time I had a anger in me because those Borg bastered tried to kill my wife and I ripped out   
my phasers and started shooting Borg left and right .  
"Got you"I yelled  
after all the Borg were killed we all got up and looked around and started a such and rescue for any survivors .  
"Captain how about we use the ships sensors to locate Life sines ."  
I asked Captain Janeway .  
"Yes that is a good idea."She said   
I walked over to the sensor console and started scanning but it was   
hard to get a clear lock but we did get two life sines from our deck .  
"Harry come with me I detected two more life signs" I asked  
We walked down the hall with weapons raised . We walked into a room   
where the life signs were coming from and saw two littel girls and said   
"What are your names ."  
"My name is Antigone   
" ok Antigone were geting you out of here." 


	4. the search

Chapter 4  
  
Lutenit Commander's personal log:  
  
We found these two girls named Antigone and Lee and there   
Parents were brutally killed there brains were sucked out of there heads they were striped naked and they skin tore right off there body's.  
That what makes me so Questionable . This is not like the Borg to do   
something like this .  
"I hope I'm not intruding ." asked Captain Janeway   
"No I was just finished , But I do have a question ."  
"What is it."  
"The way the Borg killed the family of Antigone and Lee isn't like the Borg at all .  
"I know but what do you want us to do about it ."  
"Take some action and find out who did this to them."  
"I'll look into it."  
"Thank you so much ."  
( later that day )  
"Tom we have a lead on who the killer is he or she is still on this ship."  
"What how." I yelled  
"We detected a beam into the quarters while we were on the bridge but we couldn't tell who it was so we will have to do some investigating on our own we will split into two teams harry and Tom   
and a heavy security team to Antigone and lee ant all times is that under stood  
" yes Mam ." I answered   
we started by retracing are sreps on the ship and a good security team was signed to us . and we looked at the scanes that i took what i   
did't see was transporter residue in the room .  
  
  
"Voyager to Tom come in ."  
"Tom here what is it ."  
"Lee is missing she was beamed over to you area you have the order to find her."  
"Ok we understand ."  
We looked in our area for a littel bit and did't find any thing but we did find where they beamed in and we looked and looked but did't   
find a thing.  
All of a sudden a phaser fire almost hit me in the leg   
"Ther they are get him ."I yelled  
we shot but they were both beamed away but lee being as smart as she is droped a tap pad with directions but he directions led us to the Borg home world 


	5. another merder

Chapter 5  
Lieutenant commander personal log :  
  
When we got back to the USS Voyager we right away called starfleet command and told them of our situation . they told us to wait   
a day and wait for the USS enterprise and the USS Arizona and go there  
together .  
It seemed to take forever for the two ships to get here I was becoming impaction   
all I wanted was for those ships to get here because it was my responsibility to take care of those two kids and I blew it I have betrayed them I'm ashamed of what I have done.  
"Janeway to Tom come in"called Janeway from the bridge  
"Yes"I answered   
"The two ships are hear to escort us to get Antigone back."Replied the captain   
"I'm on my way"I replied   
I ran to the bridge so I could be the one who would send us on our way to get them back . The doors of the turbolift opened and I walked to the navigation control console .  
"What is the heading that we are going to take" I asked   
"337 mark 45 is the course that will lead us to the Borg hideout."replied the captain "Setting heading 337 mark 45 , heading laid in and under way ."I replied  
In seconds we flew through space but the captain said that it would take us about one day to get there . that got me a little upset that it would take so long.  
(Three houres later )  
"Tom we have some bad news for you there has been another merder."  
"WHAT!" 


End file.
